The Mabudachi Trio and a Baby Girl
by hatori obsesser
Summary: After the Mabudachi Trio, found a baby, which is a girl, with some help from their good friend, they are now taking care of her. But what comes of taking care of a little girl? Insanity? Humor? Chapter 8 is up! Spoliers starting at chapter 7.
1. Telling of Akito's Death

Summary: What would happen if a baby girl accidentally fallen into the Mabudachi trio's lap? And before that, akito died. Everyone else went to the mountains. And dramatic music someone killed themselves! Suicide! But who? R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket and I have permission from Angel Kitsune to use this idea! Thanks !!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy! And don't for get to review! Ja ne!

One day in Japan at the main house something extraordinary happened!

"What!!!!!! What did you just say Hatori!? !!!!!!!! Akito yelled furiously.

" I said that you will die within the next 5 hours.... after experimenting with your blood with other chemicals and the results said that you have 5 hours to live. And you will die at 6:10 tonight. And on New Year's Eve..." Hatori said calmly as always.

"I knew I was supposed to die but I never this early!!!!! this is unbelievable!!!!!!"

"Should I tell Yuki, Shigure and the others of this news?"

"No!!!!!! they mustn't know!!!!!"

"But what about your death? They will find out sooner or later."

"Fine only call Shigure and Ayame and that's all! You cannot tell anyone else! Especially Yuki.. And that baka girl Honda." Akito requested.

"Alright. I'll phone them immediately."

"You do that... I'll just think of all the things I've done for this family and will never have thanks for ......." Akito said solemnly.

Phone conversation between Hatori and Shigure

"Ah! Ha-san why have you called today?" Shigure asked.

"I need to tell you something. But you cannot tell Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru or anyone else except Ayame though I'm telling him because I don't want the children to hear." Hatori explained.

"Well tell me already! I'm getting nervous!!!!!!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Akito is going to die tonight at 6:10 tonight. And you better keep your mouth shut!"

"......................."

"Shigure are you there?"

".......... Hatori what did you say?"

"You had the same reaction as Akito... sighs he's gonna die at 6:10 tonight."

"I'm speechless! So he's gonna die! I don't know what to say!"

"It sounds like you're happy?"

"Aren't you?"

" sighs once more Well I'm in no liberty to discuss that. Now I have to go. I have to call Ayame. And something tells me that his response will very close to yours... -"

"Well alright.. Tell Aya I said 'hi!' Ja ne!"

"Bye."

End conversation between Shigure and Hatori

and start the conversation between Hatori and Ayame

"Hello? This is the wonderful designer Ayame! How may I help you create your clothing dreams?" Ayame said in a very perky voice.

"Hey. It's Hatori. I have to tell you something concerning Akito's health. And Shigure said 'hi'."

"'Tori-san? Akito? What happened? And tell Gure-san hello!"

"Well for one, do you promise to not tell anyone? And I already told Shigure so you can talk to him about it except whenever Yuki, Kyo and the others are around. Akito doesn't want them to know. Okay?"

"Okay.... so what is it?!"

"Akito's going to die tonight at 6:10 and please do not make me repeat myself."

"............................."

"Ayame are you there?"

"Yes I'm just speechless!"

"Here we again." Hatori muttered.

"What was that 'Tori-san?"

"Nothing. So remember don't tell anyone."

"Okay! Bye 'Tori-san! And one more thing aren't you happy?"

"Those two are more alike than they know" Hatori muttered.

"What did you say Hatori?"

"Nothing. Bye."

So how was that? Remember to review!!! it's that nice little purple button there! points to the button in the next chapter akito will die. screams yah!!!!!!!!!!!! and everyone finds out and Tohru goes into a crying fit! Until then ja ne! ( I just love saying that!) Byes hatori obsesser


	2. Akito's Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. and I got this idea from Angel Kitsune and I asked for her permission to use it. and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-----------at Shigure's house----------

'I can't believe that Akito's gonna die...' Shigure thought.

---- door bell rings----------

"I'll get that!" Shigure happily said.

"ah! Aya! What brings you here?"

"Well you should know! Didn't 'tori-san tell you? Shame if he didn't! oh wait! Yes, he did tell you! I'm soooo stupid!"

"Yeah, Hatori did tell me and isn't is sooo shocking? I mean all this time Akito is bossing us around and now he is going to be dead in a matter of 30 minutes.... we should say our condolences..."

------Tohru, Yuki and Kyo eavesdropping on Shigure and Ayame's conversation.---------------

(gasps) everyone gasps!

"Akito-san going to die that's sooo sad! I think I'm going to cry! I can't go through with this again!" ( and I'm obviously referring to Kyoko's death)

Tohru said whispering and whimpering at the same time.

"I think he deserves it! and what about you damn rat? Aren't you going to be happy? Seeing as he tortured you when-"

-----Kyo gets smacked in the head by Yuki------------

"Shut up baka neko! and don't say another word of that!" Yuki said in a mad tone.

"Sissy, what are you doing?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing stupid cat? Hiro asked rudely.

"Eh? Tohru? What are you doing? spying on Shigure and Ayame?" Momiji asked.

-----------Tohru, Yuki and Kyo flinches---------

"What the hell are-" Kyo asked..... then got smacked in the face by Yuki (again)

"Shut up! you don't want them to hear.." Yuki said.

"Hear what? I want to know now!" Hiro asked impatiently.. ( he must of sounded so cute!)

"Hiro! they said that Akito's going to die in thirty minutes... or less..." Yuki explained.

"Oh!" said Hiro, Kisa and Momiji at the same time.

"well I think he deserves it! He hurt Kisa! and some other people.." Hiro said.

"Um can you be quiet I'm trying to-" Kyo said as he was cut off from the sight he just saw.

"Ah! Shigure-san and Ayame-san! What are you doing here?!" Tohru said alarmed.

"We knew you were eavesdropping and we eavesdropped a little ourselves!" Shigure explained.

"So is it true? Is it true that Akito-san is going to die?" Tohru asked.

"Well yes, he is going to die and in 15 minutes??!!!!! We better hurry and talk to Akito!" Shigure said.

"Let's go!" Ayame said.

"But first we need to call them!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Ha-san.. we'll be coming right over so see ya!" Shigure said.

------on the way to the main house------

"Eh? that looks like Haru and Ritsu." Shigure said.

"It is! hi Haru and Ritsu!!!" Momiji cried happily!

"Stupid rabbit.." Hiro whispered.

"Hiro! don't say that!" Kisa whispered back.

"Well he is!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Now what are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Shigure asked.

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Hiro said in a mad tone while Kisa was blushing..

"So where are you guys going?" Haru asked.

"Well we might as well tell you two anyways.. Akito is going to die today in 5 minutes! uh oh! We have to get there pronto!" Shigure yelled.

------ now everybody is running to the main house (which is like 3 minutes away..)---------------------

-------finally there and everyone is breathless-----------

"Akito don't die just yet!" Shigure stupidly said...

"Yuki, Kyo? Momiji? What are you doing here? I expected Shigure and Ayame.. What did you do? Did you tell them, even though I told you that Akito doesn't want them to know?" Hatori asked.

"Well they would know now cause you said something.." Shigure replied.

"Shigure..." Hatori said in an angry tone.

"Well lets just say that Aya and I was talking and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, and Kisa overheard and so we told them the whole story and then we came across Ritsu and Haru so we might as well told them... and that's the whole story!" Shigure explained.

---while they were arguing there was a thud!---------------

"What was that?" Tohru asked.

"I think that was Akito.." Haru said

-------now everyone rushed upstairs---------

--------and found Akito dead on the floor---------

"oh no!" Torhu cried and is now on her knees crying..

"Don't cry Tohru!" Momiji said trying to comfort her.

"Well he's dead." Hatori concluded as he checked Akito's pulse

"So now what are we going to do? for New Year's that is?" Haru asked.

hi this is hatori obsesser! i hope you liked that chapter! I was personally happy that Akito died. not to sound mean or anything but he deserves it! anyway I might update in a week or so... And I got a feeling that Shigure was a lot in this chapter! Oh well! byeshatori obsesser


	3. Meeting Tora Sohma

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. and I'm giving Angelkitsune credit for this!!! And that's all I can think of at the moment..

And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

And to answer Shigure 4 ever and haruko sohma's question..it's because well personally I don't like Akito but he also hurt Hatori and Kisa but it's still sad at the fact that he was born to die.. Sorry to anyone who didn't know that and that was a semi spoiler.. and uh.. Princess Shadowcat I don't really want Hatori to be miserable if Kana dies so I don't think I'm gonna make her die but if I have no ideas then maybe I'll include something like that.. okay? and I give credit to Princess Shadowcat for Tora.. she'll only appear in this chapter..it'll make sense soon enough. So now I'm just gonna start the fic.

-----------------at the Sohma's main house--------------------------------

"So what are we going to do?" Haru asked. "For New Year's?"

"Well maybe we should just do the stupid banquet thing as if he was here.. just have someone else in charge.. like Hatori or something..." Kyo said.

"Well that's a great idea Kyo-kun!!! Kagura said happily. Then embracing Kyo while he tries to run away but manages to break a door.

"Ah. Kyo-kun don't break the main house..." Shigure said.

"Shut up!!! just get her away from me!!!!" Kyo said running away and breaking more of the house.

"But.. Kyo-kun.... GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura said running after Kyo..

"Get away from me!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled back.

"COME HERE!!!!!!!" Kagura yelled and now finally she caught Kyo.

Kyo mutters "stupid bitch... get away from me.. hiss stupid girl"

"What did you say Kyo-kun?"

"Nothing.... you baka yeda." (That means "stupid basterd" in Japanese.)

"Now, now.. Don't fight.. If you are gonna fight then go outside." Shigure suggested.

"Yeah, it's best for this lovely couple." Yuki said dully.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled.

"You really think so? Yah!!!! thank you Yu-kun!!!!!!!" Kagura said happily.

so now Kagura is dragging Kyo into the garden

you can hear Kyo screaming at Kagura

"Now that they are out of the way, what are we going to do Ha-san?" shigure asked.

"well I think I would have to agree on what Kyo said." hatori replied.

"what did Kyo say?" Tohru said, finally speaking after sobbing for the past 15 minutes.

"He said that we should just do the banquet thing without Akito and do it as we normally would of..." Haru replied.

"I blame myself!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!! why did Akito have to die??!!!!!!! I am the one who deserves to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu said accusing himself. (forgot he was here? I did too for a while but now I remember so I'm gonna make a few more people that didn't appear as much talk more..)

"oh shut up monkey!" Hiro said. he was tired of hearing them talking endlessly..

"Hiro, don't be so mean!" Kisa said quietly.

"well who's going to be in charge?" Haru asked.

"I vote Ha-san!!!!!!!" Shigure said happily.

"me too!!!!" Ayame also said happily.

now a group of others also vote for Hatori also

"fine, I'll be in charge.." hatori said reluctantly.

gasps "Ha-san, you don't want to be in charge? Aya and I would gladly take over!!" shigure suggested.

a group "NO!!" came from Yuki, Hiro, Haru, and Ritsu, Kisa, Tohru and Momiji didn't say anything

"hey!" came from Shigure and Ayame.

"If you don't want us to be in charge then say it don't spray it!" Shigure said proudly as if he had just made that up.

"alright I'll be in charge." hatori said.

"yah!!!!!!" yelled shigure and ayame.

now you see Kyo running and Kagura following. and finally kagura stopped chasing Kyo enough to hear what's happening.

"so Hatori is going to be in charge? yah!! now Kyo and Tohru can come to the banquet!!" Kagura said.

"eh.. she does have a point..." Yuki agreed.

"yah!!! Tohru can come to the banquet!!!!! wait who's dancing this year?" Momiji asked.

"hm.. I think it's Shigure-san and Kagura-san.. am I right?" Tohru asked.

"yes! you're right Tohru-kun!!" shigure said.

knock knock knock

"um, is this the Sohma house?" a young girl about the age of 24 appears. she has brown hair and blue eyes. she has hair about shoulder length and has a wonderful smile.

gasps "welly, welly , well.. who do we have here?" Shigure asked.

"well I'm Tora Sohma and I'm here for the banquet." Tora replied.

'who is she?' Hatori thought.

"If you are here for the banquet then do you know of the secret?" Hatori asked.

"well yes.." Tora said shyly.

gasps "well don't be shy!!!!" Shigure said happily.

gasps "so what zodiac sign are you?" Tohru asked curiously.

" well I'm the dragon.." tora replied.

"wow! so is ha-san! ha-san, how come you haven't said hello?" Shigure asked.

"hello." Hatori said with a monotone voice as usual.

"hi." Tora said blushing.

'ah! I see love brewing!! this should be fun! let's make sure Hari falls for her too!' Shigure thought evilly.

"what are you thinking about Shigure?" Hatori asked.

"oh nothing! say, I need to talk to everyone privately about the banquet. ha-san you stay here with Tora and tell her all about it!" Shigure explained.

"but-" Hatori started.

now he was being interrupted because he was now alone with Tora.

-------now in a different room--------------------

"Shigure what did you do that for?" Yuki asked.

"don't you see? Tora obviously likes Hatori!" Ayame explained.

"exactly!" Shigure said.

"ah! so now you want Hatori-san to fall in love with Tora as well!" Tohru said.

"ah! so the little princess is soo beautiful.. and smart! just like her prince!!" Ayame complimented.

Tohru blushes

"hey!!!!!!!" Yuki yelled.

"ya know I wouldn't really take that as a compliment Tohru." Kyo said.

"oh!" Tohru said.

Hiro and Kyo sighs (because of her stupidity..)

--------meanwhile with Hatori and Tora-----------------------

"so uh.. you should know what we do at the uh... banquet" Hatori said in his normal tone of a voice but he had a very shy tone in his voice too but it was hardly noticeable. but Tora noticed it.

"well yeah.. I do know but not that much... all I know is that you eat, catch up with the family members and do the dance thing....." Tora replied back shyly.

"that's about correct uh.. Tora was it?" Hatori asked. but he knew her name, and he just wanted to hear her voice.

"yeah.." Tora replied. ' why is he acting so strange? oh well. guys are always this weird.' Tora thought. (A/N I totally agree with that!!!)

'why am I feeling attracted to her? I know I am not supposed to like anyone!! after that Kana incident I don't want anyone else hurt... especially by me..' Hatori thought. ( A/N that was like so sad I'm am so going to be in a sad mood... wah!!!!! back to the story)

'uh.. why has he stopped talking? and the silence is killing me!!! and he looks cute when he's deep in thought.... OMG!! is it possible that I might like him? no, no, no, no!!!!! I promised myself I'd be on a dating hiatus!!!!!!!!!!!....but he's soo cute!!!' Tora thought.

'oh no I mus not like her.. but I feel attracted to her..' Hatori thought.

"so how long are you going to be here?" Hatori asked.

"well I guess just for tomorrow.." Tora answered.. (A/N it's like 8:00 right now for them..)

"well how about I get one of the maids to prepare a room for you... I wonder if Shigure is done eavesdropping.." Hatori said..

"oh!!! oops! I've been found out!! oh well!!!! how did you know I was eavesdropping Ha-san?" Shigure asked.

"Shigure I've known you since we were children.. you don't think I know you by now.. and as for the rest of you.. you can come out now.." Hatori answered.

now everyone is coming out of the room

"hi Tori-san!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame said happily.

"We should get to bed! there's a big night ahead of us!! I'll get the servants to help prepare the rooms!!!!! oh maids and servants!!!!!!!!!!" Shigure said.

"Shigure!!!!!! I'm coming with you!!!!!!!!" Ayame said happily.

now Shigure and Ayame leave to fix the rooms..

"well in light of that sentiment.. I agree, we should get to bed...." Yuki exclaimed.

"yes! well good night everyone!!!!!" Tohru said. and now Kisa, Momiji and Hiro leaves with Tohru. though Hiro reluctantly left.. because of Tohru but was willing to go in order to make Kisa happy.

"well I guess it's good night for us!" Kagura and Haru said. and now also trailing behind them is Yuki, Ritsu and Kyo..

"good night Tora."

"good night Hatori, sweet dreams."

"same to you."

------now it's morning!!!! new years morning and everyone is excited!!!!!---------------------

"ah! it's a wonderful morning!! Tohru happily said.

"don't be so happy and perky so early in the morning!!" Kyo complained.

"oh! I'm sorry!!!!" Tohru said.

----------now it's the evening and Kagura and Shigure are doing their dance.---------

Kagura and Shigure dancing so gracefully

Hiro and Momiji laughing themselves to a coma

"I've always wanted to laugh but never could because of Akito and now I can!!" Hiro said chuckling.

"I know!!" Momiji agreed.

--------- but meanwhile Hatori wanted to see Tora privately-----------------------

"so are you enjoying this evening?" Hatori asked politely.

"yeah I am." Tora replied.

"well I guess I have to go because I have to go back to um uh.. my home.. like not near here..." Tora said.

"oh really? so soon?" Hatori asked. ' now I sound like Shigure..... oh no!!!' Hatori thought.

"yeah... well tell everyone I said goodbye."

"you're leaving right now?" Hatori asked worriedly. (dunno if there is such a word)

"but first..." Tora started. now as Tora leaned forward closer to Hatori so was leaning closer as well. Hatori was blushing but he didn't care. just as he was realizing that he was doing this he immediately stopped but at that moment Tora gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"goodbye Hatori"

now Tora left.

'did I really I like her? no.. now that I think about it this isn't how I first felt with Kana.. this was just a small spark.. with Kana there was fire..' Hatori thought.

now there was an ear-piercing scream that came from Tohru's room!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi! this is hatori obsesser!! now that was a nice little cliffie wasn't it!! I love being evil!!!!!!! and sorry if this chapter was like totally ignoring the total plot and stuff but I promise that the mabudachi trio will be the "mothers" of a little girl!!!!!!! and now for a question!! or actually a poll.. no, it's really more of an insight of what the next chapter is going to be about! and if you are right you get a free plushie!!!!!! and the question is:

why do you think Tohru screamed? is it:

A) because Akito came back from the dead and is trying to kill her

B) because she won the lottery

C) all of the above or

D) none of the above

and if you chose D you can think of something that happened to her and tell me!!!!!!!!

and byes

P.S.) it'll be like a week when I update this cause I have to update my YYH story!!.

Man, this chapter was long!! It's almost 7 pages!!!!!!!!!! yah!!!!!!!


	4. Suicidal Woman

Hi! this is hatori obsesser! And as a little note for anyone who reads my reviews.. Where there was a review from hatori obsesser that was my friend's review and I sadly enough didn't log out of my account after I was done with the computer so that wasn't me who reviewed my story... and I wouldn't really refer to myself in the third person.. And anyway as for the polls lets see.. Who chose the correct answer.. (drumroll please) and the person who won a free plushie is... nobody! the correct answer was B... well technically haruko sohma and kerichi is correct for choosing C as all of the above and included it in there so... haruko sohma and kerichi gets a free plushie of any choice! and the rest of the nice peoples who participated in the polls gets a free tohru plushie! And if you don't like it.. Then you can uh... I don't know.. Trade it in or something.. For another.. I guess... And for those of you who chose A I might add that in this chapter or later chapters.. Maybe.. It's a big if though .And I'll stop my constant talking and get on with the story! OMG! I almost totally forgot something! the disclaimer! (gasps) I am sooooooo sorry! I cannot believe I totally forgot! plz forgive me! now I sound like Ritsu! well technically I am the monkey! (And proud of it!) So before I forget here's the disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! and I'm giving angelkitsune credit for this and now enjoy the story! byes!

-in Tohru's room a scream was heard-

(Now everyone is running upstairs to Tohru's room)

"Tohru! are you okay" Momiji asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that I..." Tohru began.

"You what" Kyo asked impatiently.

"I... won the lottery! whoopee" Tohru squealed.

-now everyone is on the floor, anime fall style-

"You screamed just because of that" Kyo said.

"Yes! now I won a free trip to anywhere! yah! and I'm going to take everyone! That's my thanks for making me soo happy"

"Yah! we get to go anywhere! yah" Momiji yells gleefully.

"So where are we going to go" Haru asked.

"I know! The mountains! The ones near the Sohma hot springs! it's going to be fun! I'm going to invite everyone" Tohru happily said.

"Hooray" Kisa and Momiji yells.

"Lets go" Tohru stated.

"Ah! What's all the commotion" Shigure and Ayame asked as they entered the room. Hatori just followed behind quietly.

"I just won the lottery! yah" Tohru explained.

"oh really? that's wonderful! what's the prize" Shigure asked.

"To go anywhere I want to go and invite anyone! I'm planning on going to the mountains near the hot springs." Tohru replied.

"That's a wonderful place! Be sure to tell Mesho-san I said 'hello'" Ayame and Shigure said.

"You two aren't coming? What about you Hatori-san" Tohru asked.

"I'm not going either. The reason why we aren't going is because Ayame persuaded Shigure to let him sleep over. And they forced me to come along." Hatori explained.

"And besides we thought you kids would have a wonderful time without us adults bothering you" Ayame said.

'Adults?' Yuki and Kyo questioned in their minds. (Well actually just questioning Ayame and Shigure.)

"Anyway don't worry about us" Shigure assured.

"Alright then! let's start packing" Momiji suggested.

- the next morning and everyone is ready to go and at Shigure's house-

"Are you sure you'll be fine" Tohru asked while wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with flowers and the traditional Hawaiian skirt to match. (she's wearing that for no reason.. or just for the vacation.)

"oh yes we will" shigure assured. "right tori-san"

"Tori-san! Answer me" Shigure runs away sobbing because Hatori didn't answer him.

"Anyways enjoy yourself! And Yuki? Remember ever prince needs a princess" Ayame said happily.

Yuki now steps forward and smacks Ayame so hard he goes flying up high and now he is falling down and makes a hole in Shigure's house.

"AH! Ayame-san" Tohru runs into the house and looks at Ayame.

"Are you sure you can handle yourselves" Tohru asked for the millionth time.

"yes! so don't worry! Now go" Ayame insisted.

"well if you're sure..." Tohru said.

"well BYE" everyone said. the loudest was Tohru and Momiji.

"now that they are gone, let's see what can we do" Shigure said happily. "I know lets go shopping! what do you think Aya? Hatori"

"shopping for what? ideas for more of your perverted books" Hatori asked insultingly. (shocking huh? that seemed more like what kyo might say or even yuki! )

-gasps"Haa-san! how dare you! no I am not shopping for that! I need food to make dinner tonight! it's special! my two best friends are here in my house and I don't have anything wonderful enough! mutters maybe that too while I'm in the store.. haha".Shigure commented.

"what was that Gure-san" Ayame asked.

"oh nothing nothing! lets go shall we"

-meanwhile now at the store-

-Shigure's humming-

"la la la la let's see what's here la la la" Shigure happily sang. (and Shigure's Flower this doesn't concern you .. the "la la la" part.)

"hurry up Shigure, I need to finish the paperwork." Hatori sighed.

"alright! I'll just grab this, this, that and this! and done! how fast was I ayame? was I ten seconds? were you timing me" Shigure asked.

"well... to tell you the truth I well... you were eight seconds! yah"

"all right" Shigure and ayame yelled. hatori just stands there sighing and pretending not to know them but it was too obvious and everyone in the story saw them. (sorry! I just wanted to post something a little random! can't blame me! randomness rules!)

By the time they got back it was time for dinner. but on the way they see a woman running toward Shigure's house without knowing it and there was a baby in her hand. they assumed she was running away from someone so they dropped all their food and ran toward the mysterious woman. she had brown hair and blue eyes. she has hair about shoulder length and was average height for about a 24 year old.

"get away from me" the woman sobbed. then when she was at the front door of Shigure's house she wondered if there was anyone home so she called out to them.

"hello! is anyone home" the woman called out.

"wait! we're right here! don't leave we want to talk to you" Shigure answered.

the woman gasps as she turned around scared half to death.

"What the hell is your problem? I was nearly scared to death! which I wish to be.. anyway do you have a knife I may borrow" the woman strangely asked.

"why do you need a knife? and what about your baby" hatori calmly asked.

"suicide"

"WHAT" everyone shouted. except for the woman of course.

"yes, suicide, I want to die. no one cares about me. my husband left me for a bitch that he was dating ever since I was pregnant and he eloped with her and now I'm left alone with no house to live in and all I have is my baby." the woman stated.

"well don't die just because your husband was a moron." ayame stated.

"too bad I've made up my mind. I'm sorry, my child. I hope you'll be happy with another family. goodbye you stupid cruel world. but before I would go I would just like to say thanks to you men for listening to me while I reminiscence about my life. that just proves that all men isn't horrible." the woman said. then she placed her baby on the doorstep and takes a knife she had hidden in her shoe and stabs herself in the chest. "oh by the way my name is Tora Sohm" as she was interrupted she fell to the ground.

"no! Tora? but was that ... her" hatori questioned.

"what are we going to do with this? Tora? and the baby" Shigure asked.

"well maybe we could... take the baby in" Ayame suggested.

- meanwhile with Tohru and the rest of them-

"oh! look at the beautiful scenery here in the mountains" Tohru exclaimed!

(the door creaked as it opened and they saw someone they never knew was going to come back)

-everyone gasps-

"hello Tohru." Akito said as he pulled a knife from his pocket. "long time no see eh"

hi! well first I'd like to say that the woman is indeed Tora from the previous chapter and that will be explained in the next chapter and even though the "akito comes back to life" thing did happen I didn't mean for that to happen so I'm sorry to everyone who chose A, but you won't get a plushie and Kerichi there's your answer! I'll continue ASAP as soon as I get reviews! so review people! thanks! And sorry it's short.. sort of .. well it is compared to what I've seen in other fics!


	5. Explaining Tora

hi! this is hatori obsesser! I hope you liked that chapter!

And here are some responses to the reviews:

Princess Shadowcat: I didn't "kill" you! it'll be explained in the story okay?

Shigure's Flower: Too bad the "lala" part wasn't for you! haha! for those of you who don't understand this is sort of an inside joke between us!

Kerichi: nice predictions!

"Tora? Tora? Wake up, Tora!" Shigure yelled.

"Oh no! poor Tora! I wondered why she wanted to kill herself." Ayame sobbed.

'this is interesting... I must agree with Ayame.. why did she kill herself?' Hatori thought.

"Come on. Lets take her inside your house Shigure. I want to examine her. Maybe I see what the real cause is." Hatori suggested.

"Good idea Tori-san!" Shigure said.

meanwhile inside Shigure's house

"Well lets see.. oh no... where's the baby?" Hatori asked.

"uh.. Gure-san? Do you have it?" Ayame asked.

Shigure shakes his head. "No... I assumed you had it Hatori." Shigure answered.

"No.. I carried Tora in here. I thought I told you guys to get the baby." Hatori replied.

"Oh shit..." Shigure cursed under his breath.. "Technically it's not my fault! I'm not responsible for the little one! Look I'll go get him... or her... uh.. it!"

now Shigure is running out of his house to get the baby

"What the hell! Where is it? Oh no!"

now he's running back to his house

"I can't find the baby!" Shigure screams. "Huh?" Shigure now turns his head and sees the baby in Ayame's arms and smiling gleefully.

"Oh hi Gure-san!" Ayame said.

Shigure starts to stutter and stammer.

"I thought... I was... getting the baby.."

"Well while you talking to Tori-san, I went out to get the baby!" Ayame explained.

"oh my god.. Shigure, Ayame take a look at this." Hatori said. He shows them a driver's license from Tora's pocket.

"So what? It's just a license. So she can drive." Shigure said.

"No.. i mean look at the name of the person... it says 'Jaylynn Marcos'. So this couldn't of been Tora." Hatori explained. ( and i just chose a random name so don't blame me if it sounds retarded.)

Shigure and Ayame gasps

"So you mean to tell me that woman tricked us in saying that _she_ was Tora? How rude!" Shigure yelled.

"How rude indeed!" Ayame agreed.

"That could be the case. But we aren't positive, so everything is a possibility." Hatori calmly said as always.

"Well fine! i still blame her!" Shigure cried.

"Well you know what i think? i-" Ayame started then he started to lose all conscienceness

( i don't think that's a word but oh well!) and now he fell to the ground.

"Ayame? Ayame! Wake up!" Shigure said in a very concerned and worried tone.

"I think he fainted. Come on, set him down on the bed. He'll be fine Shigure, don't worry." Hatori assured his best friend. Even though he didn't show any emotion he too, was worried.

"Why do you think he fainted Tori-san?"

"I don't know."

"Hi Hatori! Hey Shigure!" a familar voice says.

"What the-" Shigure started. "Um.. who said. that..?"

Then right in front of Shigure was Ayame all better as if nothing happened. But strangely enough the voice that Ayame spoke in sounded like a woman's and not like Ayame's normal voice.

"Um.. Aaya.. why is your voice.. uh.. girly?" Shigure asked.

"oh! You don't remember me? It's me! Tora!"

Shigure's and Hatori's mouth drops wide open.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked.

"Oh i'm sorry! i forgot to tell you what's going on! Okay! In a way I've taken over Ayame's body to talk through him.. and that other lady... uh..Jaylynn something or the other.. Do ya understand?"

"Question! Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just visit us? It would of been a lot easier.. And one more thing.. Why did you leave at New Years so quickly? It was only a day that you visited!" Shigure asked.

"Well first off, that was 3 questions.. not 1 okay? and well the reason that i had to leave quickly was because...uh.. i don't know.. i guess and i did this because this was the only way to do this."

"Why is this the only way?" Hatori asked.

"It just is okay!"

"Alright.. calm down Tora-san. Tell us everything that happened." Shigure said.

"Okay fine." Tora sighed. "It all started when I was walking down the street when i saw you three and you had just entered the supermarket. Then as soon as i turned i ran into a lady with a baby in her hands. She was screaming frantically and i didn't know what to do so i just followed behind. And that's where you guys come in. You had just exited the market and looked at the woman and was speechless. So i was in the shadows following you guys. But not in the stalker kind of way! Anyways while Jaylynn was talking i sort of entered her body and that's why the last thing she said was 'and by the was my name is Tora Sohma'. and it's basically the same thing i'm doing with Ayame... well taking over his body at least." Tora confessed.

"Whoa. that was a lot of info to listen to.." Shigure said.

"Well that was interesting.. but one question.. how were you able to take over their bodies?" Hatori asked.

"That i don't know.. i just wanted to enter their body and i got in.. but i think it was the cause of this medicine i took from an old man.. he said that it would help me with my problems and that there might be side affects."

"And one more thing... actually a few.. Why did the woman wanted to kill herself? Why did she look like you as if she was your twin?" Hatori asked.

"And what are we going to do about the baby?" Shigure added.

"Well i don't know why she wanted to die.. i guess it's what she said. Because her life was so miserable and she didn't want to live. And i don't know why she looked like me. But one thing's for sure. She isn't my twin! We don't even have the same last name!" Tora explained.

"True, she doesn't look like you but last names don't matter right now." Hatori said.

"And i think you guys are gonna have to take care of the baby.. because if you guys take it in to the orphanage or the police or both, they are going to ask a lot of questions and i don't think you'd want to be pestered with that.."

"I agree.. so how do you take care of a baby?" Hatori asked.

"Well Ha-san you should know! You are a doctor after all!" Shigure chirped.

"Just because i am a doctor doesn't mean i have to know how to take care of a baby!" Hatori said.

Tora is just standing there laughing. "You two are so hilarious! HAHA!"

"So... when is Aaya coming back?" Shigura asked.

"Well if you want him to come back now then he will." Tora said.

"Are you going to leave?" Hatori asked.

"Well yeah.. i stayed in Ayame's body long enough. So bye Hatori.. see ya Shigure."

"Wait! Why don't you visit us?" Shigure asked.

"Best if i don't. Bye guys."

"Wait Tora!" Shigure and Hatori both yelled.

Thump! as Ayame's body fell to the ground, and now his body is stirring and moving and he's slowly waking up.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"Uh.. well how should we say this.. uh.. well.. Tora sort of took over your body and uh.." Shigure started to explain.

"Oh i know that! i just want to know why am i on the floor!" Ayame asked.

"But how do you know?" Hatori asked.

"Well i sort of knew she was inside of me. Speaking to you guys and i could hear everything so i knew what happened." Ayame explained.

"Oh.." Hatori and Shigure said. They were just speechless.

"So anyway what's for dinner?" Shigure asked.

Ayame laughed at the question and Hatori just asked himself in his mind 'why am i always surrounded by idiots?'

"I agree.. But if i remember correctly Gure-san weren't we coming home with food and then we saw Jaylynn?" Ayame asked.

"True, true.. so does anyone feel like eating sushi tonight?

"I do!" Ayame said happily. "What about you Tori-san?"

"Whatever.." Hatori muttered.

"uh! Tori-san! Why are you sad?" Shigure asked and doing the lip thing and the eye thing. ( what? i don't what you would call it? those two motions i think are the most pathetic i have ever seen! especially when a guy does it! But i think they are called the "sad eyes" and the "puppy dog pout"... sad indeed! sorry... about getting side tracked! i'll go back to the story!)

"I know! You can hold the baby when we go sushi looking!" Shigure suggested.

"What?"

"Fine idea Gure-san!"

"Thanks Aaya!"

'oh my god.. these two are morons.' Hatori thought.

"Fine i'll hold the baby when we are "sushi looking".

"YAH!" Shigure and Ayame yelled gleefully.

After looking for something to eat for 1 hour they finally stumble home and eat peacefully.

"I just have one question." Shigure said.

'You certainly have a lot of questions lately don't you Shigure' Hatori thought.

"What's the baby's name?" Shigure asked finally. "It's been killing me ever since we got our food and started eating!"

"Um.. how about Bob!" Ayame stupidly suggested.

"Ayame, you don't even know what gender the baby is." Hatori said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Ayame chirped.

"Who's going to check?" Shigure asked.

now an empty silence filled the room

meanwhile with Tohru and Akito and his knife...

"You don't know how long i've waited for this!" Akito yelled.

"uh.. Akito-san what are you doing with that knife..?" Tohru frightfully asked.

"Oh nothing... just cutting myself to see a little blood and stabbing you!"

"EH? Wait no!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo and Yuki grabs Akito and makes sure that he didn't harm Tohru.

"Are you okay Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I'm fine but what about Akito?

"I'm sure he's just uh... excited to see you..." Yuki said.

"Are you nuts? He wants to kill Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

"Let go of me damn it! and of course I wanted to kill the little brat!" Akito said as he finally freed himself from Kyo's and Yuki's clutches.

"Now my shadows hold everyone back while I kill their little princess." And at that command some shadowy figures appeared from the walls of the room that they were in. And now the shadows held everyone to the walls while Akito just stands there in amusement.

"Tohru go outside I don't want anyone to see... or do I? hmmm such a hard decision. nah.. I'll just stab you now and leave the evidence." Akito said. And now as Tohru sits on the floor totally trembling Akito draws out his knife and stabs Tohru in the chest nearby or exactly where her heart was. Blood was flowing out everywhere and everyone but Akito was just staring at the sight crying or just speechless.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Finally she is dead! and now I'll leave you morons you deal with the _loss_ that you just lost. bye.." Akito said then he disappeared along with his shadowy figures.

"NOOOO!" Yuki sobbed

"WAHHHH!" Kisa and Momiji cried.

Hiro was just standing there smiling and smirking ( aren't those two the same things?) and slowly his smile was turning into a frown and he started to feel sad and bad about Tohru..

Kagura and Haru were also crying. Ritsu was also and Kyo was on his knees crying and cursing at Akito.

Hi! okay I have to admit the Tohru thing did seem a little harsh.. but that's how life is... Now I have a nice little poll! yah! and same thing as last time! if you get it right you get a plushie! so here's the question:

Who is gonna find out what gender is the baby? is it:

A) Hatori

B) Shigure

C) Ayame

D) all of the above

E) none of the above or

F) they got some other person to do it for them!

and... if you have any suggestions for as what the girls name is then tell me! and if you want to you can say why so I know why you chose that name.. crap! I totally forgot all about the Akito thing with Tohru! Shoot! and now I'm done writing that portion! And thanks for reading! now just remember to review before you leave!


	6. Who Checks?

Hi! this is hatori obsesser!

and here are the answers to the reviews-

**duckzrkewl**- thanks for the suggestions!

**kerichi**- (gasps) you do have a point, if Jin or Sniper did do that I would faint.. and hug them until hell freezes over.. - yah! you know me well! you win a free prize.. uh... a free trip to meet your fave character in Fruits Basket!

**Princess Shadowcat**- (joins in to do the happy dance) enjoy this chappie!

**haruko sohma**- I know you would like to have the baby named after you, but sorry..

**sanosukes true one**- **how dare you say that one of the names would be "Kana"!** how rude! and that last name was from Demon Diary? and you spelled it wrong! (sticks out tongue)

and here's the disclaimer! I don't own anything! maybe except these ideas... and some other stuff.. and here's credit to kerichi because I'm gonna use that line she mentioned in her review! and duckzrkewl for the suggestion of the name..I'll be using. and uh.. here's the answer to the poll!

and the winner/winners is/are... Princess Shadowcat and sanosukes true one! and well haruko sohma you said "it's a tie between A and F...I'm gonna say F" so you don't get anything.. sorry! it's A) Hatori! so those peoples gets a nice little plushie! sanosukes true one you can have a shigure plushie! (smiles evilly) hehe it's an inside joke..sorta... anywayz thanks to the people who supported me and reviewed my stories! now on with the story!

* * *

flashback

"Ayame, you don't even know what gender the baby is." Hatori said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Ayame chirped.

"Who's going to check?" Shigure asked.

end flashback

Hatori, Shigure and Ayame didn't say anything. But Ayame broke the silence.

"Hari I think you should see... cause you're a doctor and all!" Ayame said smiling.

"I agree! but then again.. you should look cause you take clothes measurements!" Shigure chirped.

"I think you check, because you being a pervert and all.. Shigure." Hatori said calmly.

"Ha-san! You think I would do such a thing! You don't know me at all! Wahhh!" Shigure said laughing.

"I still think that Hari should.." Ayame said.

"I know! we'll do rock, paper, scissors! Whoever wins checks!" Shigure suggested.

"Isn't it whoever loses?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah.. whatever.. one, two, three go!"

Hatori had scissors and Shigure and Ayame had paper.

"What? Ha-san won! wah! wait. who checks?" Shigure whined.

"Well you or Ayame. So just do the stupid game already." Hatori sighs.

Shigure has rock and Ayame sticks with paper.

"So Gure-san it is! go ahead Gure-san." Ayame encourages.

"Hm.." Shigure said.. Then he goes up to Ayame and whispers to him.. Then Shigure eyes were roaming around for a room nearby._ Yes! there's Tohru-kun's room! hehe._

Then when Hatori wasn't paying attention Shigure shoved the baby into Hatori's arms and then Ayame pushed Hatori into Tohru's room.

"Hari, you are not to come out until you see if the baby's a boy or a girl." Ayame explained.

"Yeah, Ha-san!" Shigure said smiling sweetly.

_Well, might as well get it over with... _Hatori thought. Then he looked and saw...

"It's a girl, now let me out." Hatori said calmly.

Shigure and Ayame gasps.

"Really? Yah! now I can create a whole designer line for the little angel!" Ayame shouted.

Ayame opened the door only to find Hatori playing with the baby. Ayame gasps.

"Ha-san? What are you doing?" Shigure asked.

"Playing with her.. she seems sad.. so.. what's her name going to be?"

"I know! Ayame jr.!"

Hatori shakes his head in disbelief.

"I know! Kana!" Shigure stupidly suggested.

Hatori is shocked to hear what had just come out of Shigure's mouth.

"Gure-san! Why did you suggest that?" Ayame asked.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy! I can't think of any girls name!"

"How about Akina?" Hatori suggested.

"Wonderful! How did you think of that?" Shigure asked.

"Well, one of my patient's name was that and it sounds nice.." Hatori explained.

"oh!" Shigure and Ayame said.

"Wait... Why didn't Ha-san transform when she was in his arms?" Ayame asked.

"That's right.. so that means.. she's one of the juunishi!" Shigure yelled.

"But which one is she?" Hatori asked.

meanwhile with akito...

"hehe.. now's that she's dead I can finally rest in peace.." Akito said.

"You son of a bitch!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

hi! this is hatori obsesser! did you like that chapter? if anyone has any ideas where to go with the Akito thing.. feel free to tell me! alrighty then.. byes! and remember to review before you leave! 


	7. Asking for help?

Hi! sorry I haven't updated in a while.. just me being my lazy self. (ha!) before I forget I don't own Fruits Basket...anywayz here are the responses to the reviews:

**Princess Shadowcat**- you think that Ayame was too hyper? I thought he was just the same.. isn't he always hyper? anywayz thanks for the suggestions I might just use them. you'll have to wait and see!

**haruko sohma**- you were joking... sweatdrop very interesting.. the juunishi attacking akito.. very interesting suggestion.. thinks very amusing also! I'll try that! and uh no, they were good suggestions!

**sanosuke's true one**- gasps why would you rip the plushie? and why is kyo bad? he's cool! hehe don't mind me...

now on with the story! and there might be some spoilers, for those who don't know some of the secrets in the later books... and some dirty secrets... and well at least some new characters, yet to come also.. (dun dun dun) and I don't know why but I just felt like putting in new characters! If anyone has a problem, then you must speak up and tell me! then I will hopefully be able to fix it okay?

* * *

"Ha-san, how do you think we can find out?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, we need a male to hug her.. and where are we going to find one?" Ayame answered.

"Or there's another option, and we certainly don't have to try that one. We can see how she acts and hopefully we can see what animal she is."

"That's a wonderful suggestion Ha-san! Isn't it Aya?" Shigure shouted happily.

"Ah, yes I agree Gure-san! But I don't think it would be very easily to find out what she is, seemingly as she's just a baby!" Ayame stated.

"That's true" Hatori muttered.

"Although" while carrying out the "o" sound, "I can make clothes for the little girl, while we wait!" Ayame suggested.

"What about if we just choose a random person, obviously a guy, and let him hold Akira, and see if she transforms! If she does then just erase the guy's memory, and if not, then just leave! whatta ya say?" Shigure suggested also.

"Gure-san, isn't that a little bit risky though? What about bystanders?" Ayame replied.

"Then Haa-san would just erase his memories!" Shigure chirped.

"But, Shigure, it's not all that easy. There is a slight chance that the man might remember, and if for some reason he could find us... well let me just say that it would be chaos then, and let's see who'll help us then." Hatori explained.

"Oh... well... then... uh... hey! what about Kureno?" Shigure asked.

"What about him?" Hatori said with a straight face, then starting to catch the idea, "oh no, Shigure you don't mean to get him to--"

"Yes, it doesn't matter! he knows of the curse! so it should be fine Ha-san!"

"But Gure-san, why did you bring him up? We know that you dislike him a lot." Ayame asked.

"Well, that is true, but I'll get over it. Now how do we find him?" Shigure waves his hand in disbelief, and then scratches his head. "Do you think that he is still in the main house? He is still 'Akito's Pet'..."

"Well, I think that this might work! what about you Tori-san?" Ayame chirped.

"Fine, we'll try tomorrow morning..."

Shigure and Ayame did their normal pose and said "ALRIGHT!" with their thumbs up. And as usual, Hatori sighs.

(-------meanwhile with Akito and the now dead Tohru----)

Akito lost all tense, and is now content that Tohru is dead. "And as for you, baka neko, how are you taking this?"

"Don't you dare call me a baka neko, you bitch." (hint hint)

"Isn't there something you want to say about Tohru? Perhaps your feelings?"

"Damn it! shut up!" Kyo threw a punch at Akito, while _she _flew back, _her_ back hitting against the wall.

* * *

Hi! sorry if that chapter was ya know.. short, but for some reason, all inspiration to write this story is gone.. how rude.. anywayz just remember to review... ideas.. please give! 


	8. It was all a dream?

Hi's! It's hatori obsesser! And this is Chapter 8 of The Mabudachi Trio and a Baby Girl! and ..I don't own Fruits Basket! and here are the responses for the reviews me gots:

**haruko sohma**- why are you talk-- er.. typing like that? are you sugar-high? oh well. and something special is gonna come up!

**Princess Shadowcat**- I forgot all about Kazuma! maybe I'll add him in here! . but I wanna intro Kureno! he's too cute to hide! and remember, some people don't like spoilers...

**Dragonjewel24**- um... alright. well, I'm not particularly a tohru fan, and kureno, well he's introduced in the 9th book of furuba, which already came out... so... yeah.. and well, you will still read some spoilers.. so... if you don't wanna find out, then that's fine with me..

and here's the fic! ... 5 seconds later Oh my god! after rereading the 7th chap I just realized that the baby's name is the same name as Akito's dad... (his name was Akira) sweatdrop and then I read the 6th chap over, and the baby's name is really Akina... holy crap... I'm getting lost in my own story.. .that isn't good. this isn't.. uh.. going the way I wanted it to.. oh well, and reread the reviews over, I saw that Kerichi said that there can only be one zodiac person one at a time. back then, I didn't realize it, but know I do. and to that I say, who gives a crap! lol but Akina is a special little girl, and she gets to be part of the zodiac okay? thankies.

* * *

The next morning, Hatori woke up and immediately made some coffee, preparing for the horrors of today. At 10:00, Hatori wondered if Shigure had woken up. But as he was walking to Shigure's room, ready to open his door, Hatori heard Akina crying. "Alright, obviously I need to do this first." So Hatori turned around and walked upstairs toward Tohru's room, where Akina's crib was. He opened the door to find Ayame, trying to put Akina in one of his designs.

"Oh, hi Tori-san! So? Do you like her outfit?" Ayame gleefully said, while holding Akina in the air, who is wearing a miniature light blue kimono with floral designs on the neckline and the hem. Akina is also wearing a little diamond barrette clipping to what little hair she had. And she was also wearing flip flops to match the outfit, with a paper fan in her hand with the kanji 'water' on it. Akina looked at Hatori with her blue eyes, looking at him with a look that says "Oh, don't' I look adorable?" Ayame set down Akina on Tohru's bed to be crawling around.

"Doesn't she look happy? I think she loves my designs!" Ayame happily said.

"I whole-heartily agree Aaya!" Shigure said, while popping out of nowhere. "Although Aaya, how come you weren't at my side? I was looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm sorry Gure-san, but I needed to let Akina try on the outfits! But I won't ever leave your side again!" Ayame flipped his hair and held his thumb up and so did Shigure and yelled "Alright!" (I personally think, that no Mabudachi trio story would be complete without that! lol) Hatori sighed. (I wonder if he ever gets tired of sighing because of Ayame and Shigure... hm... lol) They went into the kitchen and ate breakfast, then drove to the main house to find Kureno! (yay!)

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame arrived at the Main House in no time at all, arriving by car. The maids wondered who would be coming to the Main House while Akito was gone. They saw that it was the Mabudachi Trio and immediately said "Good morning Sir's" Shigure gave Akina to Hatori and rushed off to ask the maids if they had seen Kureno. They said that he was in his room, doing paperwork. Shigure flirted with them until Hatori turned and walked away to go find Kureno because there wasn't much time to waste. Ayame noticed that Hatori was walking in the opposite direction, so he walked over to Shigure and tugged his sleeve and said: "Stop flirting Gure-san! Let's go follow Tori-san!" Shigure looked a little bit sad, then said good-bye to the maids. Shigure and Ayame walked over to Hatori while they heard the maids giggling.

Hatori noticed that it was much more quieter without Akito shouting orders or throwing tantrums. Hatori stopped in front of Kureno's house, then he knocked. Akina was stirring and her big blue eyes were shown as she opened her eyes. She giggled as she pulled Hatori's tie. Kureno opened his door, surprised to see Hatori standing there. "Hello Hatori nii-san. What brings you here? I thought everyone was at the onsen?" Kureno paused, shocked to see that there was a baby in Hatori's arms, a girl no less! "Hatori-nii, did your--, why--, how--, are you released from the curse?"

"Not exactly. You see a few days ago, we met this woman who had a baby in her arms, who committed suicide, and the baby had nowhere to go, so we took custody of her... for now. And we discovered that Shigure, Ayame nor I, don't transformed into our animals when we hugged her. So we thought that she must be of the zodiac, and seeing as you are released, we thought that if you embraced her, we may see what zodiac animal she is." Kureno was flabbergasted. (that is an awesome word, oh yes, must continue with the fic!)

"So the reason why you've come is because of that?" Hatori nodded. "Well, alright." Hatori handed Akina to Kureno. Kureno held Akina and then a loud _poof!_ There in Kureno's hands, laid a light blue kimono, and under it, was a little light brown sparrow was fluttering its wings, trying to fly. Kureno looked so shocked. "A sparrow... my old form..." Kureno placed the kimono on the floor and held out his hands, helping Akina trying to fly for the very first time. After a few times, she had succeeded and flew not very high, but flew nonetheless. Kureno felt so many emotions at once. Happiness, confusion, and perhaps a little resentment... _I can't fly anymore..._ Shigure and Ayame had just walked by, and then saw a sparrow flying above their heads. "Oh my God..." They rushed over to Hatori and Kureno, seeing the light blue kimono on the floor.

"Shigure-nii, Ayame-nii," Kureno said. "As you can see, the little child is flying." They had merely nodded their heads, in shock.

"That's our little Kina-kun?" Shigure said. "Oh, I'm soooo happy!"

"Yes, Gure-san, that's our Akina-chan." Ayame replied.

"So the girl's name is Akina, huh?" Kureno asked. Ayame nodded his head. "So what now?"

"I guess we wait for her to transform back into a child." Hatori replied. _Poof!_ Akina transformed mid-air, and started falling back onto the ground.

"AKINA!"

----meanwhile with Kyo-----

"Hey, Kyo, wake up." Haru shook Kyo recklessly as they were in the car. After a few minutes, Haru got tired, and poured some water on Kyo.

"Aaaaahhh! What the hell was that for, you damn brat?" Kyo was ready to kill Haru until he paused and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in a car, baka neko." Yuki replied, cooly.

"Don't you remember, Kyo-kun? We're riding in a van, and we are on our way to the _onsen_! Well, actually, we're here!" Tohru replied. Kyo stared at Tohru blankly. "Although, I think you had a nightmare. You were twitching a lot..."

As the car arrived in the drive-way of the onsen, Kyo reluctantly got out of the car. _So, wait, it was a _dream_? Tohru, Akito, everything?_

"Kyo-kun! Hurry up!" Tohru called.

"Yeah." Kyo walked to the entrance of the _onsen_, there waiting was Tohru, accompanied by Momiji and Kisa. They walked into the _onsen_, where Okami-san was assigning rooms to everyone.

"Hey, do I have to room with that damn Yuki again?" Kyo complained.

"Kyo, shame on you! You just want to share a room with Tohru again!" Momiji said, shaking his finger at Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about? You damn brat! Stop making things up!"

"So vulgar." Yuki and Haru said.

"Shut the hell up! Don't believe him! I--" Kyo was interrupted by Ritsu.

"Ahhhh, No! It's not his fault! I apologize to the world for his pervert-ness! (hehe, that's not a word! ) Please forgive me!" Ritsu cried.

"And please forgive me, for forgiving him. IT's not fair to the woooooooooorrrrrrlllllllllllllllddd!" Okami-san yelled. Ritsu and Okami-san started running around as they continue apologizing for each other.

"FINE! I'll sleep on the roof if I have to! Just shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"So noisy." Yuki commented. "Is there ever a peaceful moment?"

"I don't think so Yuki-kun. Otherwise something bad might happen!"

"Like what Honda-san?"

"Well, okaa-san, always said that even though it's good to change things, but not all things are change-able." Tohru explained. A flashback goes back to a scene where Kyoko-san and Tohru are in their house, talking.

_Tohru, always remember, humans always want to change things. Like the environment, for some benefits. In some cases, that's good, but in others, that's bad. Sure it's good and needed to chop down trees for paper, furniture and other items, but still, the animals need a habitat. Don't take that away from them. Some people want to prove that they are strong, so they do reckless things. Humans all want power, at some point, to change things that they believe are wrong. Don't ever be like that. Don't change things that aren't supposed to be moved from their proper purpose. It's more peaceful when people follow that._

"Your okaa-san was a very noble person, Honda-san."

"Thank you!" Tohru smiled happily. Finally an hour later, everyone was sorted into their rooms. (that just reminds me of the sorting hat of Harry Potter...)

Tohru ended up with Kisa. Kyo and Yuki. Momiji, Haru and Hiro. Kagura and Ritsu got their own rooms.

----back to The Mabudachi Trio, Kureno and Akina----

"AKINAAAA!"

"Oof! Eh, what's this? A little girl?" Akina had fallen into the arms of none other than...

"Kazuma-dono? What are you doing here?" Shigure questioned, "Oh, thank kami-sama that you caught Akina, and that she's alright!" _Poof!_ Akina changed back into a sparrow because Kazuma had held her. Kazuma had a questionable face.

"What's going on here? One minute a child is falling out of the sky, and lands into my arms, the next, she transforms again..." Kazuma handed the sparrow to Hatori.

"Let me explain..." Hatori explains to Kazuma the whole situation.

"Oh! So everyone is at the _onsen_... That explains why when I went to Shigure-kun's house, they weren't there, so I came here to see if Kyo's here. I want to talk to him about something."

"Oh really? What?" Shigure asked.

"Eh, some personal matters."

_Poof!_ Akina changed back into her human form. Hatori grabbed her kimono, but had trouble putting it on, seeing how hard it is to put on a kimono.

"Tori-san! Allow me!" Ayame took Akina and started to put the kimono on her. Soon, he was done.

"Come on, lets go home. We came here and found out what was needed." Hatori said. Shigure and Ayame looked at each other, then at Akina. Hatori started walking towards the entrance. They quickly said good-bye to Kazuma and Kureno and were on their way. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Akina arrived home, and were immediately tired. That trip had worn them out. Everyone peacefully went to sleep! But about 3:30 in the morning, Akina had woke up crying. Hatori attended to her, and realized that they didn't have anything to work with. They didn't have any bottles, diapers, or other items. He just gave her some warm milk and Akina fell asleep. Hatori set her back into Tohru's room, and went back into his room. _It's gonna be hell tomorrow._ Hatori drifted off into sweet slumber.

* * *

so? was that a nice chappie? although it was pretty long.. it's almost 4 pages! w00t! I hope i won't be lazy to update the next chapter for this, but i still have 4 other fanfics to update!>. so I'll be busy! Anywayz I hope the part where the Kyoko-san flashback was, sounded realistic…I tried my very best! and remember to review! Thankies and buh-bye! – Hatori obsesser

oh, I forgot to mention, here's a little mini dictionary of some of the Japanese words I had used:

Onsen: hot springs

kami-sama: god

nii-san: older brother (figure person)

okaa-san: mom

okami-san: hostess for the hot springs

baka neko: stupid cat


End file.
